Time
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: "As time goes by, it leaves me behind. My friends and I, slowly drifting apart. My new family, gone. My dream is gone, crumbled up into dust. My life, my love, my hopes and dreams. Gone... My smile those feelings I have. The new my is here and the old me is stuck in time..." Full summary in first chapter
1. Chapter 1: OMG Seriously?

**Nyaha! KawaiixKawaii here! I hope you enjoy~**

**Full summary: "As time goes by, it leaves me behind. My friends and I, slowly drifting apart. My new family, gone. My dream is gone, crumbled up into dust. My life, my love, my hopes and dreams. Gone... My smile those feelings I have. The new my is here and the old me is stuck in time..." Mai loses her feelings right after Naru leaves and she gives respect to anyone who is smart or older. What will she do when Nau comes back with a case?**

* * *

"As time goes by, it leaves me behind. My friends and I, slowly drifting apart. My new family, gone. My dream is gone, crumbled up into dust." I said as the rain stopped. "I guess its time I head out." I grabbed my purse and headed out Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama and I graduated high school a year early. I am no longer the girl I was a year ago. I've thrown away my feelings. I focus on important things now. It's been a year and 1 month since Na- Shibuya-san left. I'm. Not. Me. Anymore. I don't have any friends. I lost contact with the rest of the guys.

Someone bumped into me. "I'm sorry." The man said while bowing.

"It's all right. I am not in a rush. I don't have any friends so I'll take my leave." I said walking away.

"Mai?" I heard my name. I looked back to see Yasu.

"Osamu-san." Yasu was shocked when I said that

"You always call me by my first name Mai, why do you call me that?'' Yasu asked looking shocked.

"I need to show those who are older than me with respect." Is what I replied. He just stared at me.

"I'll bring you with me! I'm meeting with the rest of the gang." Yasu said and started to drag me to a park. The gang was here. When they saw me, they tackle me with hugs. I saw that we were at a picnic table. There was bento boxes and stuff.

"Mai, we missed you so much!" Monk yelled.

"It is good seeing you again, Takigawa-san." I said bowing. I heard him gasp.

"Mai, I missed you so much! How are you?" Ayako said and hugged me.

"I've been fine Matzuzaki-san." I replied bowing.

"It's nice seeing you again Mai." John said extending his hand.

"Yes it is John-kun." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh so you call him by his first name?!" Monk exclaimed.

"His country is Australia. If I am correct showing respect there is calling them by their last name." I replied. I greeted them all and sat down.

"I noticed something about you Mai." Masako started.

"And that is?"

"You haven't been smiling, sounding happy or even laughing at any jokes." Masako said and the rest nodded.

"Will you excuse me. I must go. If you desire for an answer, you have it. I no longer have any emotion nor anybody who cares about me. I no longer have that. I give respect to those who are older or wiser." I replied walking away. I heard gasps and I just walked all the way to the gate until...

"Mai, Naru is coming back today." Is what I heard. "That's why we gathered." I knew it Masako who said that.

"I must go. My destination if far from here. I do not have time to play." I said not even looking back at them. For the first time after Naru left. A tear went down my cheek. No. I can't have these emotions anymore! If I do I'll end up hurting myself again... I walked home slowly. "I need to get a new pack." I thought out loud. I walked to the store and bought Iced Coffee. After I bought it, I started walking back home. Did I mention that I moved? If not then sorry. After I graduated, I moved to an apartment near the park I was at. Once I reached to my apartment door, I looked at the empty halls.

"Tadaima!" I heard at the last apartment to the left. I just opened the door and locked it once closed. I put the iced coffee in the refrigerator. Once I was done, I went to watch the news, drink iced coffee and read a book. The doorbell rang. I went to the door and answered it. I saw the gang, with Shibuya-san and Lin-san.

I bowed. "Please come in if you intend to." I said and they all went in. I led them to my living room which was kind of big. There were three couches. One black, another dark purple and the other dark Blue. There were also dark blue couch pillows. All of them sat at whatever. "Is there a reason for all of you to come into my living space with no one informing me it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to re-join SPR. Will you take the offer? There is a case already." Na- Shibuya-san said.

"I will only attend the case and until the case is over, I will give my answer. Is that alright with you, Shibuya-san?" I replied with my voice emotionless and so was my expression.

"I accept the offer, Mai. For those who have agreed to come on the case, come to the SPR office tomorrow, 9 am sharp. Is that clear?" Naru demanded. We all nodded. I bowed and went to the kitchen. I heard Lin and Shibuya-san's conversation. "Lin, do you think..."

"Yes Naru. I think what you trained for will be good." Lin said.

"I guess you are correct." Shibuya-san said. I heard the door close and I walked back out. I locked the door and went to drink iced coffee. I drank like...18. After that, I started packing and finished in a few minutes. I don't feel like sleeping in the bedroom. I got a dark green blanket and put it on the couch. I put my suitcase and the clothes I'm going to use tomorrow on the first day near the table. I changed into my night clothes (Yellow tank top and white shorts). I laid on the black couch which was facing the TV. I took my dark green sheet and snuggled into it. I watched TV which was currently on the news channel. I yawned and went to sleep.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I opened my eyes to see darkness. "Jeez, wonder where Gene is." I thought out loud. **_

_**"Oh Mai-chan~~" A voice said and I got a tap on the shoulder. I looked back to see Gene. I saw his appearance and laughed my heart out. Gene was there, shirtless and only in shorts. He just looked away. I stopped after a while until I saw what was in his hand. I was literally rolling on the ground, clutching my side. What? My body doesn't affect my spiritual body so, I still have feelings here.**_

_**"Put a shirt on! Your brother would kill you again, then kill me." I said laughing. **_

_**"Well excuse me! It's not my fault whatever your brother wears ends up on me! Before you found out, I got to where anything I wanted!" Gene complained. I stopped laughing and looked at his side.**_

_**"Is that...me?" I asked pointing at a plush doll that looked like me. On his other hand was one that looked like Gene.**_

_**"Yeah. I gave these two to him before I died." Gene replied.**_

_**"How old were you two?" I asked. **_

_**"10." Gene replied.**_

_**"But who did you-"**_

_**"I am a perfect medium and I had physic powers. How else?" Gene explained cutting me off. I nodded.**_

_**"Wait, why do you have it anyway?" I asked.**_

_**"Naru treasures things I give him." Gene explained an I just nodded.**_

_**"Do you have anything to show me?" I asked.**_

_**"Nope. I just wanted to talk to you. Oh and tell Naru to where more better clothes. I don't like wearing black. I feel gothish like." Gene said and I nodded. Time to wake up.**_

I woke up and looked the time. Six o'clock. I got up, ate breakfast, took a shower a dressed up. I wore a white long sleeve, black shorts with suspenders, a black hat, black knee socks and a red tie. I got my suitcase and went off to SPR. When I got there, the door was still locked. The lights were out there too. I looked at my watch and saw it was only seven. At exactly seven fourteen, Na- I mean Shibuya-san and Lin-san were here. At first, they were surprise but it faded and we went in SPR...

I hope I made the right decision...


	2. Chapter 2: LET'S GO!

I sat on the couch, reading a Daniel X book. I was only on book 3. I was glad there was silence until... "YASUHARA IN THE HOUSE!" I looked at the door to see Yasu.

"Good morning Osamu-san." I said and looked at my book to see the picture of Naru and Gene. I dropped the book when Gene, in the picture, moved. Yasu was staring at the now moving Gene there.

"Mai, is Gene haunting you?" Yasu asked very loud and the two men came out of their offices. Lin-san and Shibuya-san came out their office to see the Gene in the picture going back to his original position. Shibuya-san and Lin-san were staring at Gene, then me. "I left this in my bedroom next to my old pictures Of SPR. I do not know how it got here."

"I saw that she was reading and the picture came up out of nowhere." Yasu said as Shibuya-san nodded and Lin walked away. I continued to read as Yasu started poking me. His pokes started to annoy me. Hmm... Hey, have you ever heard of the anime Soul Eater? Yeah the girl Maka likes to read books. When she is annoyed by soul, she does something with the book. It's her special move with books. I Maka Chopped him. "OW! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Shibuya-san came out of his office to see what was going on. He saw a Yasu rubbing his head and me reading a book. I looked at him and he just went back to his office.

"It is unnecessary for you to poke me, Osamu-san." I said as I grabbed another book. I started reading and Yasu put his very cold water bottle on his head.

"Is this why you love to read?" Yasu asked and I nodded. I took out a can of iced coffee and started to drink. '_Are you not going to tell my bro what I said to you last night?_' I knew that voice. It was Gene.

'_Not yet. Anyway, do you have anything to tell me?_'

'_Kind of and Yasu is trying to take you Daniel X book._' I looked at Yasu to see him trying to take the book. Once again, I Maka chopped him. Yasu was rubbing his head._  
_

"Do you see everything?" Yasu asked sitting far away from me. I was about to answer until John came in with a girl.

"Hello you two." John greeted and smiled.

"Yo." The girl said, who was drinking coke.

"Oh~ John who is that with you?" Yasu asked. John smiled.

"This is my cousin, Luna. She's only ten so be nice." John replied and Luna only sat on the couch next to me.

"Daniel X book 2?" Luna asked.

"Yes. You seem to know this book." I replied and Luna nodded.

"Why is she here anyway."

"Well-" John was interpreted

"I volunteered to help. Wait- why do you have a small bump on your head? Did she Maka chop you?" Luna was starting to giggle.

"Is that what that attack is called?" Yasu asked.

"Duh! Know your anime!" Luna said with her hands on her hips.

"H-Hey!" Yasu said with his hand up in the air. I just sighed and continued to read and realized that I was done.

"I am going to the store for a while. Tell Shibuya-san I will be gone for a few moments." I said grabbing my purse and walking to the nearest book store. After I closed the door, I heard an insult, then a 'thump' and a John trying to calm his cousin down. I started to walk to the bookstore and started looking at the novels.

'_OH! Pick the Lightning Thief! PICK THE LIGHTNING THIEF!_' Yelled a voice in my head.

'_Oh shut it Gene. I'll get two novels then!_' I grabbed a book full of paranormal research and the Lightning Thief. I payed for the books and started to walk back to SPR.

'_Man~~ YOU are better than Noll! He never buys me these kinds of books._' Gene said.

'_Your Bro that cold hearted?_' I thought back.

'_As cold as Antarctica._' Gene said. I nodded and opened the door to SPR. I saw Luna talking to Yasu, John talking to Ayako and Monk while Lin and Shibuya-san were talking. "Good everyone is here." Shibuya-san said and the thought came back to me. "Our destination is in the outskirts of Tokyo. It is a mansion we will be investigating. The only thing that is odd about the client is that, it is a child. She has eight maids, 2 butlers and 3 drivers. She came in here, in her sleep wear (white shorts and yellow tank top) and barefoot. She was crying so she explained everything and I accepted the case.

'_Wait!_' I thought. '_ Did Naru... Pity her?_'

'_ It appears so._ ' Gene said.

"One of the maids, butlers and drivers died yesterday, in front of her. Knocking sounds, voices, apparitions, power failure and knifes flying everywhere. People being attacked, kidnapped and stabbed to death. Security guards dying without even doing their shift, drivers getting into car accidents and paranormal teams going insane just trying to solve the case." Shibuya-san explained. All of us nodded and got ready to go.

"Yo Naru, my car can only fit five. Who's riding with you and Lin?" Monk asked.

"Make Mai and Luna play rock-paper-scissors." Shibuya-san replied. Luna got rock and I got paper. WHY?! I was pushed into the van of Shibuya-san. I sat there, wanting to die. That's it. I need to talk to someone who was just annoying as my old self.

'_You called?_' Gene said. _  
_

'_Anything about the case Mr ?_' I thought back.

'_Not Yet~~ Now, anything you need to know?_' Gene said.

'_Does Na- I mean Shibuya-san have those plush dolls?_' I thought.

'_1, Hell Yeah! He sleeps with it like, ever since~ 2, Why you not calling him by the nickname?_' Gene said. I sighed, mentally.

'_1, okay creepy. 2 EUGENE DAVIS, NO. NEED. TO. ASK!_' I thought back angrily. I broke the pencil I had with me.

"Mai, why are you acting like this? Are you mad?" Naru asked. I looked at him and calmed down.

"It's nothing. My pencil broke because of how hard my grasp was." I said emotionless. Shibuya-san just nodded.

'_Now, about the doll thing..._' Gene trailed of.

'_What about it_?' I thought.

'_Yeah.. let's say in that black back pack he has, it's in there. The other when he was in England, he talks to the doll when no one is looking. Creepy isn't it...?_' Gene tried to say in a cheerful voice but ended up saying the last sentence was half cheerful and had a nervous laugh after it.

'_Creepy with a capital C!_" I thought.

'_Hey watch this._' Gene said and cut the connection.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will Gene do? HOW WILL THE FIRST PART OF THE CASE GO? Review please! **

**Nyaha~~! Wonder what's going to happen. **

**-KAWAIIxKAWAII**


	3. Chapter 3: Gene's Plan Pt 1

**Mai's P.O.V. **

What was Gene going to do? Dammit! When did he ever plan something? I snapped out of my thought when we finally arrived there. I got out of the van and stretched. I was walking toward the house and the world went black.

**Naru's P.O.V.**

We were walking toward the house and Mai started limping. Her bangs covered her eyes so... She stopped and we all looked at her. "Mai?" Luna asked looking at her. She waved her hand in front of Mai's face.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin asked.

"Lin, what's happening?" I whispered.

"It seems as if Mai isn't Mai right now." Lin replied.

"I know that. She threw her feelings away." I said.

"Not that, I mean something is trying to control her. Keep an eye on her." Lin said.

"Got it." I replied.

"DANIEL X?" I just noticed Luna was saying random things.

**Gene's P.O.V. **

YES! I finally possessed her. Now... Let's just say I'll let Mai take over once in a while. I know its bad to possess someone, but as her spirit guide, I think its no harm. I looked up to see that Luna girl. "Hey Mai you okay?" Monk asked. Mai would kill me for this buuuuut...

"I'm great, thanks anyway Monk~! Let's go!" I sang out and everyone looked at me. Yup... Mai will kill me for this. We walked up to the door and a little girl in a pink tank top and purple shorts answered.

"Ah! You must be SPR. I think you came in a good and bad time... One of the maids died again." The girl looked down on the last sentence. I patted her head.

"Don't get sad! We'll definitely get rid of this ghost! This ghost will be brought to justice!" I said putting my hands on my hips. Yup... Mai will destroy me. Noll cleared his throat and I smiled at him.

"May you please show us to our base?" Noll asked. '_Killjoy_' I thought folding my arms.

"Sure! And the name is Marina." Marina said as we followed her. We went through some halls and up the stairs and Ta-da! Base~ "Here's your base. Also, I didn't know how many of you were so I have only prepared rooms for two people. Oh, and as you requested Lin-oni-san, I have some papers and a box you needed." Marina handed it to Lin who nodded in thanks.

"May you explain what you intend to do while the rest take the equipment in, Lin?" Noll asked. Lin nodded. The rest of us started to bring the equipment in. I grabbed 'heavy' boxes and started to walk toward base.

"Whoa Mai, you sure you can carry that? I mean, it must be heavy for you. Let me carry two boxes." Monk offered.

"When pigs fly! I can carry it." I said walking away. '_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GENE YOU'LL DIE AGAIN! OH AN REALLY, 'WHEN PIGS FLY'?!_' I heard Mai's voice.

'_T__his is only first part of my plan, Mai._' I thought to her.

'_JUST YOU WAIT EUGENE DAVIS I WILL FEED YOU TO A SHARK AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU- Wait... What?_' Mai said.

'_First part my dear Watson._' I thought to her.

'_We ain't playing Sherlock Homes here Gene._' Mai said in an irritated voice.

'_Yeah, Yeah, Mother._' I thought back before cutting the connection. Wow... This plan is going good. I entered base and put the boxes down.

"Mai, sit down." Noll said as Lin handed him paper and he put it in the box.

"Yes Sir!" I said giving him a mock salute. I sat on the couch and eventually, in two and a half hours, base was finished. i sighed as Naru cleared his throat.

"Now. Lin decided that we draw cards with numbers on it. Whoever gets the same number as another person, that person is their roommate. Once everyone gets a card, we will show our numbers to everyone." Noll explained. He got a card and past the box to me. I got a number and saw it was Noll's favorite number, 3. I passed it on to John, who passed it to Masako, who passed it to Monk, who passed it to Ayako, who passed it to Luna, who passed it to Yasu, who passed it to Lin, who passed it to Madoka. **_(SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING! Dx -KawaiixKawaii)_**

We all sowed it to each other. YESH! I got the same number as Noll. Masako and John got 1. Ayako and Monk got 2. Yasu and Luna got 4, which Luna started to beg if she could stay with her cousin. Madoka and Lin got 5. Yesh...! YEsh...! YESh..! YESH! My plan is working!

"Ms. Hara do a walk through. Ms. Matzuzaki, accompany her. Madoka and Yasuhara, do research on the house's history. Father Brown, Monk and Mai, take temperatures. Luna will go on ahead and play with the client to get her mind off things for now." Naru instructed and we got to work... Well for Luna, it's play time. She went running out the room and came back in for directions. Once she got it she ran out the rrom in a flash. I grabbed a clipboard and John took the thermometer. We walked around, got lost a few times and finally got to the last room. Monk tried to open the door, but it won't budge.

"Let me try." I said. I kicked the door and opened it. It was a dark room and I turned on the lights. We covered our eyes because of the brightness of the room. Once we adjusted our eyes to the brightness, I screamed hysterically John passed out, falling and hitting the door in progress and I think poor Monk wet his pants, which was kind of funny.


	4. Chapter 4: OWW!

**Me: Nyan~ To those who reviewed in the last chap~**

**WhisperToTheWolves: Your answer is in the chap~**

**Abz07215: You answer is that I thought it would be like that since bringing John in would kinda let Gene know more **

**Rhiannonlee93: LOL IKR **

**deadlyrose123: I know but the second day they will find out**

**ichogi1014: LOL**

**Gene: ~Evil grin~ Why thank you ichigo1014 **

**Me: Shut it!**

**Mai: Yeah, your right ****Rhiannonlee93, he is gonna die.**

******Gene: Yeah! When pigs fly~ I'm already dead! **

******Me: If I owned Ghost Hunt, you'll still be alive.**

******Mai: I'll end you Gene**

******Gene: Then catch me woman! ~runs~**

******Mai: GET BACK HERE! ~runs after him~**

******Me: Idiots**

******Naru: You know how I feel. **

******Me: ~startled and climbs a tree~ DON'T. DO. THAT! **

******Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ghost Hunt**

******NOTE: IF YOU LIKE HETALIA AND THAT COUPLE SPAMANO, READ MY SIS' FANFIC 'I WON'T STOP TIL YOU SAY IT'. CAN'T FIND IT, SEARCH MY SIS' PROFILE LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS - HETALIA. NYAHA!**

**Gene's P.O.V.**

We saw a dead body of a maid. Her head was slit off and the rest of her body was on the ceiling. Her head was rolling toward us, the blood was forming a snake and started going toward us. The separate body parts were moving towards us. Behind those were more separate body parts. I looked at Monk and I think he ACTUALLY wet his pants. I grabbed John and put one of his arms around me. "RUN FOR IT!" I yelled getting Monk out of the trance. He shut the door and put a chair in front of it. He got on the other side of John and did the same thing. We ran back to base, slamming the door open and laid John on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" I asked and Monk was examining me. "I'll be right back." I walked out of base and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw that Mai's eyes were mixed with blue and brown. '_Great! They're gonna notice!_' I thought.

'_Your plan will fail Gene._' Mai said.

_'Oh yeah! I'll skip to the end of the plan! But first, I need it to be night._' _  
_

'_End my life and I'll end you. Wow, that came out correct!_' I heard Mai say before the connection was cut. I sighed and decided to wear shades for the rest of the day. I was walking back to base until...

"AHHH! LET'S GO BEFORE HE GETS US!" I heard Luna scream. I looked back to see Luna and Marina running away from a Yasu. Madoka was walking, holding half of the files. Yasu was holding files, running after the two.

"HELP! HE'S GONNA RAPE US!" The two yelled, running away. Yasu stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them, who were hiding behind me.

"I'M NOT GONNA RAPE YOU! YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOK WHEN YOU DROPPED IT ON MY FACE! " Yasu yelled running towards the girls. The girls grabbed my arms and pulled me.

"Let's go somewhere safe!" Luna said dragging me towards base. Marina looked back at screamed.

"He's on our tail!" Marina said as I started to speed up. I ran into base and slammed the door shut. The girls sighed.

"Mai, why are you wearing shades? It's not even bright." Luna asked.

"I got a black eye." I lied and noted myself to get Mai's make-up case and make it look like I got a black eye. I noticed everyone in base was looking at us. Luna looked at Monk who had a big bump on his head.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that-" John looked at Luna who was signing to her to stop the sentence. "window." She said instead of saying 'bump'. John sighed.

The maids came in and bowed. "Lunch is ready." They said and walked away.

"Race ya?" Luna asked and Marina nodded. They ran down but ran back in when Yasu appeared. He handed the book to Marina and sighed.

"After lunch, Yasu and Madoka will explain the house's history." Noll instructed.

"Yes sir!" Luna said with a mock salute. "Go!" Marina and Luna started their race. We all sighed (Minus Noll and Lin). We were walking down to the dining area and I was having a convo with Mai. '_GENE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY AND BACK INTO MY HEAD WHERE YOU CAN BE MY SPIRIT GUIDE! Whoa... That came out wrong._'

'_NO! Until my plan is done!_'

'_When this crap of a plan is done, I'll beat the pulp out of you, you dumbo._' _**(LOL, I said that once you know- KawaiixKawaii)**_

'_Wow Mai, your new vocab is... good._' I said before cutting the connection.

"AHHHH! MARINA RUN!" We heard outside. I looked out the window to see Luna and Marina running away from... Oh God! Mai is gonna kill me for this! I jumped out the window, WHICH WAS ON THE THIRD FLOOR! '_WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU DIMWIT YOU ARE NOT GONNA SEE THE WORLD EVER AGAIN!_' I heard Mai's voice scream as I landed. I landed on Mai's right knee and I think her ankle is gonna kill me with pain. I limped all the way to them. When I got to them, I grabbed some rocks and threw it at the Ghost. It went through her, but I got her attention.

"WHO DISTURBS ME FROM GIVING THEIR PUNISHMENT?!" The ghost woman yelled.

"Me!" I said calmly. '_I'll end you!_' Mai yelled. I didn't know what to do but... I ran to the children and guarded them. I saw Monk running with the others. Monk started to chant his Mantra and the ghost disappeared with a scream. Luna hugged her cousin, crying. Marina cried and I will do something that Mai would do, comfort her. "It's alright Marina." I rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder. I looked at her arm and saw a mark.

"Let's all go to Lunch!" John said, still trying to calm down his cousin. Marina went to Ayako, who comforted her as they walked to the dining room. Monk and Yasu ran up to them and Lin followed. Wait... The dining room is like, on the second floor. So, how did they end up here? I sighed and tried to get up, but fell anyway. I tired again.

"You okay?" I heard a voice ask. I was startled and fell. I looked up to see Noll.

"Kind of..." I said smiling up to him. I tried again, but I fell and this time, I didn't want to get up. Noll crouched down, facing his back toward me.

"Get on. If you can't walk, I'll carry you." Noll said looking away. Oh well. Can't just throw this offer away. I got on. Yeah! Piggy-back ride~

"Thanks." Was all I said. Hmm... At this point Mai should blush, right? I felt Mai's cheek. Good, I think I'm blushing. Yeah, I ain't getting exposed yet! '_I'm gonna beat the crap outta ya Gene!_'

'_But you'll thank me later Mai._'

'_WHY YOU BASTARD! GET OUT MY BODY NOW! Whoa... That last sentence came out wrong._'

'_No kidding._' I thought to Mai before cutting the connection.

"Why did you do a stunt like that Mai? You could have got killed." Noll said. Wait... Did I hear concern and worried in his voice? I just stayed quiet. Once we got up there, there were only two seats left. Did I mention that there together? Wow... I should have added this to the plan. I heard snickers, giggles and I think I saw a flash. Noll set me down on a chair and sat himself too.


	5. Chapter 5: Gene's Plan is working?

**Nyaha! Hey everyone~ Thanks for thhose who reviewed in last chapter~**

**deadlyrose123- Yeah but they thought she was joking the first time the met again. Oh and I just put that so Monk will get suspicious and stuff and tell Naru. Oh and the black eye is just an excuse. **

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe- 1 Whoops~ I know I had a headache that time and I fixed it and 2 GOMENE!**

**WhiperToTheWolves- IKR~**

**Abz07215- Yeah, he will get killed by him**

**JigokuTenshi834- *Nods* **

**To those who followed and favorited, A BIG thanks just like the reviewers:]**

* * *

**Gene's P.O.V.**

I ate silently, Monk still staring at me. '_GENE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!_'

'_SHUT UP!_' I yelled to her. I pushed my plate away. "I'll be taking my leave." I said. I was going to stand, but I was gonna fall. I was expecting the floor an my face, but I didn't. I opened my eyes to see the floor two inches from the floor. I looked up to see Noll and John holding bot my hands. They pulled me up and sighed. Again, I see Monk was staring at me.

"Takigawa, take Mai to base." Noll said plainly. I sighed as Monk helped me up to base. When we got there, Monk put me on the couch.

"Your not Mai, are you?" Monk asked and I froze.

"I am! Who ask a question like that?" I said not looking him in the eye.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Monk said. Damn! I barely know anything about Mai. "I'll come back later." Monk walked away and I sighed. He would totally tell Noll about this. Might as well sleep for now.

_**!DREAM WORLD!  
MAI'S P.O.V.**_

_**I am going to kill that Gene! I mean, the stunt he made me do, showing emotion. I sighed as I saw Gene walk up to me. I ran to him, punching him in the face. I kicked his nuts and slapped him. **_

_**"OhmygoshMaiIamsosorry! Pleaseletmelive! Ohandmyplanwillbeovertomorro w." Gene said really fast in a kinda high voice while he tried to stand.**_

_**"I am so gonna kill you!" I yelled angrily.**_

_**"Well excuse me, I'M ALREADY DEAD AS YOU CAN SEE!" Gene said as I nodded. Sometimes, I tune out Naru to make him say things I wanna hear sometimes. I sighed. **_

_**"Lets just get this dream over with!" I said. Gene nodded as the darkness we were in turned into a forest. Gene led me down through a path. We stopped at a mansion that looked like the one we were investigating.**_

_**"MOM!"We heard a child yell. I looked in the window to see a little girl. I couldn't see her very well. Gene and I past through the door. What I saw was horrifying. A girl was chained to the wall, looking bloody and messy. "Mommy, can I go? Is punishment consequence time over?" The girl was practically begging!**_

_**"NO! You killed your father and your brother! Do you think your punishment is over? NO!" A female voice yelled. We looked to the right to see a woman with a whip and who knows what the hell that thing was. **_

_**"But I didn't kill them! We were being picked up from school and we got into and accident. They threw me out the car before we hit the post!" The girl yelled. The mother slapped her and now I knew what that thing was it was a katana. OH MY GOD A FREAKING KATANA! **_

_**"LIES! STOP LYING MOMOKO!" Cried the mother, stabbing her arm with the katana. The girl cried in pain. "SHUT UP! THIS IS PUNISHMENT CONSEQUENCE TIME!" The mother stabbed her chest where her heat is. She murdered her daughter! I couldn't hold the tears back anymore! I cried as the scene turned into the black void. **_

_**"I gotta go back, the others are waiting." Gene said, leaving me with a sad smile.**_

**Gene's P.O.V.**

I woke up, having Lin, Noll and Monk looking at me. I noticed that only I and the three are in base. "Hey Naru, Monk. Lin!" I said in a cheerful voice. "Who are you?" Noll asked making me frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked. NOO! The plan is not even done yet! Screw you Noll! I looked at the time, which said 7:30. How long have I been asleep? I _fake _yawned. "Can I go to bed?" I stretched. I looked at them. They were all doing work.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said the man Mai is in love with. Oh yeah, I can't walk well because of my stunt. I sighed. Oh well, the plan will work...I guess. I just need to pretend to sleep and get revenge on Noll. I have hidden the thing I need for revenge there. A minute passed and Noll came to me. He carried me bridal style. Okay... that sounded like yaoi there... Forget I said that! Once we got to the room, Naru laid me in the bed. Again, yaoi and forget I said that. I pretended to sleep as the other side of the bed got heavier. I made sure to hear the sound of two dolls slide against the bed. One thing that I only know, he's an idiot for sleeping with those two dolls. I pulled orange juice, apple juice, a 'fake' hamster and coke. MWAHAHAHA!

'_Get me off this case you idiot, and I'll send you to the underworld._' Mai's voice echoed through my head. I carelessly spilled the apple juice over the bed sheet, the orange juice around his part of the bed, put a 'fake' hamster and put the coke on the floor. Ah, revenge~ Why I need revenge? Well, when we were celebrating our tenth birthday at Guam and Two Lovers Point, he pushed me off the cliff! I mean, now I have a fear of water! I was lucky that the lifeguard came into my aid. I snickered and limped out the room. I have to ave any excuse if I got to base. Ah, I know! I couldn't sleep at all and I had a dream. I'll just ask if I could stay in base. Yeah, that's good. I limped into base to see John.

"Hey Joh- OW!" I fell on the floor because standing wasn't the best thing.

"Hey Mai." John greeted, helping me to the couch.

"Where's Lin?" I asked.

"I asked him to get some sleep and I took his place. Why aren't you asleep?" John replied.

"I was sleepy, but I'm wide awake. Oh, I had a dream." I replied. John nodded. He did something Naru would do. Take notes on what I was going to say. John nodded which meant, start explaining. I explained everything. I did something Mai would do after explaining something sad and tragic, cry. Well, they were fake tears.

"I'll get you some water." John said, running to the kitchen. I sighed and wiped the tears away. I looked into a mirror to see Mai's chocolate brown eyes there. I heard footsteps and I continued to fake cry. John walked in and gave me the water. I nodded in thanks and drank. I wiped away the fake tears. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you why I used a real hamster. You see, Noll is afraid of hamsters. See, when we were at the pet shop, we were supposed to buy a pet and Noll ended up looking at a hamster. He looked at it and he didn't notice one escaped. So, the hamster that escaped jumped into his face. It was hilarious to see him scream and cry. The emotionless Noll, crying because he has a hamster to his face. He doesn't like orange juice, the smell of apple juice makes him sick and coke because he hates coke. I just pretended to sleep on the couch, waiting for morning to come.

**NYAN~NYAN~NYAN~NYAN~NYAN~NYAN~NYAN~NYAN~ NEXT MORNING ~NEKO~NEKO~NEKO~NEKO~NEKO~NEKO~NEKO~NEKO~**

I sighed, knowing John is asleep. I wonder if my pla- "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girly scream was heard. I ran to the room, seeing Noll running from the room already. I went back in and laughed so heard. My laughing woke John.

"Is there something I missed?" John asked.

"N-No!" I managed to say while laughing. I looked back outside to see Noll in new clothes. When he came in, he glared at both of us.

"Who did that?" Noll said with venom in his voice. I hid behind John.


	6. Chapter 6: Gene and Naru's argument

**"Bold": Greek**

**_"Bold+Italics": German_**

**"Bold+Underline"= Romanian **

Gene's P.O.V.

What a killer glare! It would make an adult cry. The others entered base, but they got scared of Noll's glare. So, they sat down and shut up. I was hiding. "Mai." Noll said. I froze. "Did you do this?"

Time for reveal! "Who's Mai. It's Eugene Davis here." I replied stretching. I heard something drop, gasps and... struggling...? I looked up to see Lin and John holding Noll back. "Wow. No greetings." I was waiting for a reply.

"..."

"How was the prank I pulled on you Noll? Did you enjoy 'it'." I said. I said 'it' instead of saying hamster. I grinned as Noll now started to get out of John and Lin's grip. I smiled.

"Excuse me Mr. Davis, it's nice meeting you, but why the hell would you posses Mai? You could have just possessed Yasu or your brother." Monk said.

"Call me Gene~ If I possessed my brother, he'll work you like a slave. If I had possessed Yasu, I would have just went to the underworld instead." I replied.

"I'm right here you know!" Yasu said.

"And I hope that did not offend you." I said like nothing happened.

"Well I am offended!" Yasu said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Noll asked, calming down.

"1, to give revenge. 2 some other things. 3, I'll tell you later." I replied.

"Revenge? For what?" Masako asked.

"Well, you see, when we were in Guam Noll-" I almost got to the part, but nooo, Noll just had to say 'are you sure'. I glared at him. "As I was saying, a certain brother in this room pushed me." I smiled

"So what's the big deal about that?" Monk asked.

"Off a cliff." I continued with the smile still on my face. I heard everyone except Noll and I yelled what. Even Lin! "And he said I slipped." I was nearly laughing at Monk's face.

"Naru! How could you do that to Gene!" Luna yelled. You know what, I never saw her!

"Like I said, he slipped." Noll said.

"About the second thing..." John started.

"Oh yeah! Your ghost is a wacko kid who was abused by her mother. Her wacko mother was blaming her that she killed her father and brother. After that, the wacko woman started abusing her." I replied.

"Eh? I'm confused!" Luna said. Wow, I was expecting that from a ten year old.

"The ghost is a wacko and was abused before she went to another life by her wacko mommy because her wacko of a mother thought she was at fault for killing her father and brother. So, they are both wackos." I said in a simple tone. Luna nodded.

"Now that third thing..." Yasu started.

"Oh. Mai threw her feelings away because of Mr. Stingy!" I said pointing at Noll.

"And you still call me that." Noll said.

"Mr. Stingy!" I yelled.

"Stupider than Jupiter." Noll said.

"Mr. Workaholic!"

"Clumsy dope."

"Tea weirdo!"

"Idiotic dork."

"Colder than Antarctica!"

"Bad tea maker."

"Book worm!"

"Snoring dragon."

"Clean freak!"

"Messy person."

"Gym failure!"

"Algebra idiot."

"Slave driver!"

"Queen of dorks"

"Princess of Frills!"

"King of girls."

"Goth!"

"Heart breaker"

"Replacement!"

"Girl magnet."

"**σκύλα! ((Bitch))**" I said.

"**βλάκας ((Dimwit))**"Noll replied.

"**Mai αγάπη τέρας εμμονή με τις κούκλες! ((Mai loving obsessed freak with dolls))**" I said.

"**Μπορείτε κάθαρμα((You son of a bitch))**"Noll countered.

"**Ω, σκάσε εγκεφάλου πατάτα ((Oh, shut up potato brain))**" I said.

"**Ω σκάσε ηλίθιε πατάτα((Oh shut up you stupid potato))**" Noll said.

"**Εσείς δεν πήγαινε εκεί γυναίκα!((You did not just go there woman))**" I said, pointing at him.

"**Ναι, θα το έκανα πατάτα((Yeah, I did you potato))**"

Noll and I had a glaring contest. "When did you learn Greek?"

"**Σκάσε!((Shut up!))**" Noll and I yelled.

"**_Mama ging in die Depression wegen dir!((Mom went into depression because of_ _you!))_**"

"_**Nun tut uns sterbend auf euch!((Well sorry for dying on you guys!))**_"

"**Sie besser sein((You better be))**"

"_**Weißt du, wie lange Vater nicht mehr funktionierte? Wie sein Geschäft fast ruiniert? Wenn nicht gut Sie besser zweimal so sorry!((Do you know how long dad stopped working? How his business was almost ruined? If not well you better be twice as sorry!))**_"

_"**Sorry? Nun tut mir leid, dass ich über ausgeführt wurde. Es tut mir leid ich gestorben bin. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie hierher kommen musste! Es tut mir leid für alles! Haben Sie einmal wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, Noll sterben gefühlt? Haben Sie?((Sorry? Well I'm sorry that I was run over. I'm sorry I died. I'm sorry that you had to come here! I'm sorry for everything! Did you even know how it felt like to die Noll? Do you? ))**_" By the time I finished this speech, I'm sure I was crying.

"**Eu fac! Când m-am folosit PK! Eu nu-mi pot controla PK naibii. Mă ucide! Nimic bun nu a venit vreodată după ce te-ai dus în Japonia, idiotule!((I do! When I used PK! I can't control my damn PK. It kills me! Nothing good ever came after you went to Japan, you idiot!))**"

"**Nu! Ai pentru a satisface dragostea vietii tale în Japonia tine Ding Dong! Am murit fericit știind că va deschide, încetul cu încetul! La naiba! Noll,tot ce-am -am murit pentru!((No! You got to meet the love of your life in Japan you ding dong! I died happy knowing you would open up little by little! Dammit! Noll, understand everything I died for!))**"

"**Ai murit pe scop? Dracului scop? De ce nu mi-ai spus că ai vrut să vii aici pentru mine să întâlnesc o fată? Ai putea avea doar a spus că Gene! Mama nu ar fi intrat în depresie, tata nu s-ar fi închis sucursala din Anglia care se timp de 8 luni și nu aș fi încercat să se sinucidă! La naiba tocmai Gene! Ai putea avea doar a spus asta!((You died on purpose? Fucking purpose? Why didn't you just say that you wanted to come here for me to meet a girl? You could have just said that Gene! Mom wouldn't have went into depression, Dad wouldn't have closed the branch in England down for 8 months and I wouldn't have tried to commit suicide! Just dammit Gene! You could have just said that!))** "

"IDIOT TWIN!" We both yelled it at the same time. We were glaring at each other."WIMP!"

"I can still stand your stupid glares Noll." I said with a smirk. "Well, my time is over. By guys~ Mr. Stingy." I waved and finally stopped possessing Mai.

Mai's P.O.V.

I woke up. Finally! That damn Gene was gone~ I woke up in a room I do not know. The bed sheets smelled nice. I sat up to see a black figure at the corner of the room, sitting. "I knew I shouldn't have said it. Even to Gene!" That was Naru's voice! I sat up quietly and drank the water on the night stand. I walked to Naru and looked him straight in the eye.


	7. Chapter 7: Help me Please!

**Nyaha! 31 reviews~ Thanks.**

**WhisperToTheWolves: No, I just like asked my sissy for some languages because I din't want to look at the list. So it came out as Greek, German and Romanian. **

**AliceWalker121: IKR**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe: Yeah, that's the main question~**

**To those who have supported my story until now, I am grateful~ -KawaiixKawaii **

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

I was gonna slap Naru. Yeah, I heard every single thing and understood. I was about to until something caught my eye. I tip toed to the nightstand where there was a small note. It just said use and an arrow that pointed to the bottom of the nightstand. I looked down to see an american toy. See it's like a sling shot and a foam airplane. You launch the airplane at something or at the sky **_(yeah, I still play with those things- KawaiixKawaii)_** I was grinning evilly in the inside. I grabbed it, laid in the bed and got ready to launch. I launched it at Naru, making sure I gave him a piece of my mind. Oh, don't worry~ I didn't put that much small pebbles. Luna left some. You wanna know where I launched it? Where a boy never wants to get hit. Not his face. His private. Let's just say, I have good aim** ~ ****_(Nyaha! I did that to my friend xD)_** Once it hit him, I hid the launcher and quickly crawled out the room. I jumped on one leg to base. Once I got in there, everyone was staring at me.

"Mai or Gene?" Luna asked.

"Mai, if it were still Gene, a grin or smile would be on my face." I replied. Everyone nodded.

"Did you use 'it'?" Luna asked. I nodded and limped to the couch.

"If Shibuya-san comes here, tell him I'm asleep." I said and laid on the couch. I closed my eyes.

"She did use it! MWAHAHA! MY plan worked!" Luna said.

"What plan?" Monk asked.

"For revenge~ And, I'm not Gene!" Luna said while I knew everyone stared at her.

"Revenge for what?" Yasu asked.

"Being a big meanie to Gene." Luna asked.

"You understood them?" Everyone but me asked.

"Yeah. It helps if you watch TV more." Luna said.

"And John, this is your cousin?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah! Her dad is my dad's brother. Let's say my dad's side is known for payback, revenge and pranks." John replied. I heard snickers. After, the base door opened. I knew it was Naru.

"Hey Naru!" Luna greeted.

"Mai quit acting. I know you did it." Naru said in a calm voice. WHAT?! Not mad at me?

"If I recall, you were-" Naru threw a candy into my mouth. I notice it was toffee. I tried to talk, but can't move my mouth at all. I just stared calmly at him.

"Since Mai wasn't present during the time Yasu explained the history of this house, he will re explain it before he goes back to the library with Madoka." Naru said. I nodded.

"Okay, where do I start... Oh yeah! This mansion was built 300 years ago in a forest. At first, the man who was building it on his own saw that the forest would be a good place for some reason. After he finished with the mansion, he went inside to check the great designs, but he never came out. 19 years later, the Watanabe Family moved in. We had Mimi Watanabe wife of Roku Watanabe. Roku Watanabe husband of Mimi Watanabe. Momoko Watanabe, eldest daughter. Kiku Watanabe, youngest son. They were a happy family until Momoko turned 9. Her father, brother and her herself were riding back from their school. A drunk driver came to view. They tried to avoid crashing into the truck, but ended up hitting a post. Kiku unbuckled Momoko's seat belt and Roku pushed her out the car before the crash. Momoko survived. She only had scratches and her ankle didn't look so good. After that, she disappeared without a trace and her mother had been saying she passed away." Yasu explained. I nodded and looked at John. I gave him a thumbs up and he got the notepad.

"Last night, Gene told me some information." John said and Naru nodded for him to continue. "Maybe, after the accident took place, Mimi Watanabe kept Momoko in the mansion. Momoko would be chained to the wall, bleeding to death. Her mother would torture her. Her mom would whip her and stab her. Her mom went all crazy. After Momoko's death, her mother moved out. Now, the spirit might Momoko Watanabe, giving everyone Punishment consequence time." Everyone was surprised. I just sat up.

"After breakfast, stay away from the living room." Naru said.

"Why? Marina said we can't play there?" Luna asked.

"No, the police are still doing the investigation." Naru said as all of us nodded.

"Who's carrying Mai to the dining room?" Luna asked looking at me. I looked at her like she grew two heads. Why couldn't they be smart and take me to the hospital? I felt myself in the air. Naru was lifting me! Damn... I'm going to ask after breakfast if someone can just take me to the hospital and get me crouches or a wheel chair. Once we got there, Marina ran to Luna and started talking about ten year old things. Naru set me down on a chair and he sat next to me. I sat to his left, John sat to his right, on the right of John was Masako. On the other side was Lin, to his right was Madoka, to his left was Ayako, to the left of Ayako was Monk, to the left of Monk was Yasu, to the left of Yasu was Luna and to the left of Luna was Marina. I ate breakfast silently.

"Yasu look under." Marina said. Once she said that, Lin, Madoka, Naru and John started choking into their drink. Yasu looked under the table.

Where?" Yasu asked.

"Look under!" Marina said.

"Under where?!" Yasu said. Everyone (minus Lin, Naru and I) burst into laughter. I was done eating Everyone was done eating after the laughter died down. when Naru was going to lift me, I stopped him.

"Take me to a clinic or hospital. I don't like being carried around." I said and he nodded. He got his cell phone and called someone. After that, he carried my to the SPR van.

"If I get this thing scratched or dented, there's gonna be a curse on us." Naru said. I nodded. So he called Lin, eh? We drove in silence. Once we got there, the doctor said it was just a sprain for my ankle while for my knee, lets say it won't be healing anytime soon. I got crouches, Naru paid etc. Once we got back in the van, it started. Naru didn't do it! The key wasn't even in! It got super cold. the AC wasn't even on! I got goosebumps.

"Shibuya-san...!" I said with fear in my voice. Wait... Fear? Oh no... 3 emotions back in 3 days..? No! No!

"Mai, stay calm just do-" The seat belts went around us, TIGHT! I could barley breathe. The car started driving and I don't know where we were going.

"**Bad Boys and Girls have to be punished for bad things. sometimes, you can punish them because you can accuse them for something they didn't** **do! **" It was the girl, but she sounded crazy and lost her sanity. An evil laugh was heard after the sentence. Tears fell down from my face as I started to lose oxygen. Naru's seat belt unwrapped him and he was still awake but he couldn't move. My lungs were begging for oxygen, but I can't give them. Soon, the world got blurry and a tear fell down. No! I looked for something to cut the seat belt. Oh yeah! It has to be here... Got it! It's scissors I keep here. I cut the seat belt and boy, Lin is not gonna like this!

"Shibuya-san, whats going on?" I asked.

"The van is possessed by the Ghost Girl." Naru replied. I looked back to see two children. It's...It's... I looked forward and we were going to hit the post. I gulped and looked back to see Momoko smiling evilly. I looked forward again and I realized that the van was getting dents ans scratches. We were almost going to hit the post until...

"SHIBUYA-SAN! HELP!" I yelled as Naru was holding onto the car door. The ghost pushed him out. No.. No... No.. We hit the post and Shibuya-san hit the post while I was left in the car, which was about to burst into flames. "NARU! HELP ME!" I knew he wouldn't hear me, but the car burst into flames and Naru was bleeding to his death.


	8. Chapter 8: What's with these pranks?

Mai's P.O.V.

I cried as Naru, who didn't bleed at all, came into the van that was on fire and took me out. I stopped crying after a while. There's gonna be some curse on us. As we saw the police coming, I grabbed my crutches and start walking fast. Did I mention my cast was black? I looked at Naru and he was walking slowly next to me. I sighed as I felt myself off the ground. Naru was carrying me bridal style while I was holding my crutches. I was looking straight to the sky and we finally got there. "Thank you." I steadied myself and got the crutches to support me as Naru set me down. I walked in and sighed. I went up the stairs and to base.

"Hey Mai! Where's Naru? Where's the van?" I froze as Yasu asked that question. Naru came in. "Naru, what happened to the van?" Naru froze.

"Well...You...See...Uhh...There...crash...boom...Ghost." I said backing away. "Shibuya-san, you can take this one." I was going to walk out the room until Yasu blocked the way.

"Lin, if we tell you that the van burst into flames, what would you do?" Naru asked.

"Tell your parents that they owe me and you would have to do what they say for punishment." Lin said plainly.

"The ghost did it. Let's say the damn Ghost crashed it because the key wasn't even in yet." I said as Lin looked at us.

"Don't forget I was thrown out the van." Naru said like it was no big deal. Lin took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello, Luella. You owe me for what your son did." Lin said.

"_WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!__" _Yelled someone from the other line. It was so loud, that Lin had to put his phone 8 inches away from his ear.

"Yes...I understand... He is sharing a room with her... Punishment?... Yes...Why...Dangerous...No... With who?... She broke her leg because of Gene...Yes, they had their argument... No... So it's final?.. Okay." Lin finally hung up.

"So...What's Shibuya-san's punishment?" I asked.

"Well... I need to tell him first before all of you." Lin said as I nodded. Lin and Naru walked out the room as I watched the monitors.

"Takigawa-san, camera 3 died." I said. Monk nodded as I gave him a new pack of batteries. Monk quickly went to camera three as Naru came int the room, glaring at everything.

"Where is Monk?" Naru asked.

"He changed the batteries for camera 3." I said watching the monitors. I looked at camera 3 and it was working again. I sighed until a boy ran into base. He looked around the age of 10, brown hair that looked like Monk's, he was wearing Monk's clothes but it fit him well, he had a piercing and he looked like Monk.

"What are you all starring at?" The boy asked.

"Who might you be?" I asked.

"It's me Mai, Monk!" The boy yelled.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT ?"

"How can you be Monk?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Monk asked. I pulled him toward the mirror and he nearly fainted.

"Since Monk is in this state, I trust that Ms. Matzuzaki to take care of him" Naru said.

"WHAT?" Ayako yelled.

"It is the best we can do." John said and Ayako glared at him.

"Anyway, Mai." Naru started. I looked at him. "Tea. Now." Naru said. I sighed and went to the Kitchen. As I made the heart breaker his tea, I started humming. It was the song edeN from the Idolmasters. I heard thumping and the two girls were dancing to it.

"Continue Mai!" Marina said. I continued humming as the girls were playing around the kitchen. I was done making the tea and I started to hum 'Heart of the Marionette' song. I went into base and the girls disappeared. I gave Naru his tea. I was gonna go to the other couch and sit down. Until...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yelled a voice outside the room. I tried my best to get outside fast. Once I got outside, I tried not to laugh. There was Yasu, who was in green, sticky, weird liquid. I smelled it and it smelled so gross, I turned pale and had to hold in my puke. Marina and Luna were playing outside so it couldn't be them.

"I suggest you take a bath, Osamu-san." I said walking into base.

"What happened Mai?" Naru asked. I sat down on the couch and looked at him before opening a book.

"It may be a prank but I saw some blood." I said and started to read my book.

"Mai, can you explain better? It seems that you being talkative back then helped you explain." Naru said. Wait...Did the great Naru the Narcissist mean he liked hearing my voice?

'_Oh indeed Mai._' Gen said.

'_Shut it!_' I yelled/thought at him.

"It seems like Osamu-san was pranked or it was something out of the ordinary.

"He will be questioned later." Naru said and I just pretended to read the book. Why? I'm talking to Gene.

'_Do you know what's Naru's punishment?_' I asked Gene. Gene started laughing evilly and that got me nervous.

'_Hmm... Let's say... He has to...Um...errr... It's..._' Gene tried to say.

'_What's the damn PUNISHMENT you dope._' I yelled/thought at Gene.

'_To say good-bye to his books and..._' Gene started.

'_And?_'

'_Oh look Noll is gonna talk to you!_' Gene yelled before cutting the connection. I looked up and as if on cue, Yasu came in.

"Yasuhara, what happened?" Naru asked.

"I left Madoka with Lin and I was on my way here. The next thing I knew is that I was covered in something weird. I took a shower, but the only got _some _of it off." Yasu said and Naru nodded. "Oh, here are the other files I found." Yasu said handing some files. Naru nodded in thanks as John came in, covered in cob webs and dust.

'_What happened to John..._'

'_Tell me about it!_' Gene said.

'_Gene did John discover a place?_' I asked.

'_No. He met a girl name Sal and her pal got jealous, so he threw John in a dusty place- OF COURSE HE FOUND A PLACE, WHAT ELSE?_'


	9. Chapter 9: Getting ready for the seance

"John, what happened?" I asked.

"I was walking with Masako to base and the next thing I knew it, I was in this dusty place. I had a hard time getting out, but I managed to." John replied taking some webs off. I nodded and went to my phone. Yeah, I'm going on Facebook.

* * *

**Mai Taniyama**:

Bored. Finished reading all my books and my 'boss' won't let me do anything.

32 like. Like. comment. Share.

13 comments_

**Keiko _(A/N; Don't know her last name)_**

OMG! Mai, How are you? Did you graduate early in college?

62 likes. Like.

**Mai Taniyama **

Yeah. I'm on a case. And I am fine, thank you.

2 likes. Like

**Michiru**** _(A/N; Don't know her last name) _**

Mai! I thought you quit 'cause your boss went to England!

16 likes. Like.

**Mai Taniyama **

Yeah, I did. BUT I agreed to go on this case only and give him an answer.

3 likes. Like.

**Keiko**

OMG! Did he ask you out?

30 likes. Like.

**Michiru**

*Squeals*

Like.

**Mai Taniyama **

*Virtual Slaps for the two* Bad Girls! No mall or tutoring for a week!

90 likes. Like.

**Keiko**

;-; I'm sorry

12 likes. Like.

**Michiru**

Wah! I'm so sorry Mai!

12 Likes. Like.

**Mai ****Taniyama **

I hate you.

Like.

**Keiko **

I love you too

3 Likes. Like.

**Michiru**

As Always!

3 Likes. Like.

**Mai Taniyama **

OHMYGOSH! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY ANGEL FRIENDS!

51 Likes. Like.

* * *

I sighed as I logged out of Facebook. "Shibuya-san, is there anything I could do?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. Once everyone comes back." Naru said. I nodded and went to John and Masako's room. I knocked and I heard a faint come in. I went inside to see John. His hair was wet so I assume he took a shower. He still had the cobwebs on. I sighed and helped him take off the cob webs.

"Thanks Mai. It was pretty scary down there." John said. I nodded and we went to the kitchen to help make lunch. Well, John made lunch and I told the maids we would do it. I made the some juice and John made pasta. I got the plates and set it out. John put the cups and spoon and forks there. I put the pasta in the middle of the table.I put the salad I made on the other side. John put the ranch near the salad and I put the pitcher at the far corner.

"May you please go get the others? I will put the napkins out." I asked John. John nodded and went to base. I set out the napkins and smiled a small smile. The door opened to reveal SPR and Marina. They all started eating. I looked at Marina and noticed something... Her eyes. It looks like she is possessed. Naru noticed me and looked at Marina. I sighed and continued to eat. After Lunch, John and I cleaned everything up.

"Let me help you out." John said taking the clean plates form me. I nodded in thanks.

"John. Have you noticed?" I asked.

"What?"

"Our client, Marina. It seems like she is possessed. I saw that her eyes were like Hara-san's eyes when she was possessed back then we we once investigated the park." I explained wiping the dishes.

"Do you think we should take Luna away from her?" John asked.

"No. Marina may question us." I replied. "Just keep an eye out for your cousin." I thought I just smiled.

"Okay." John said. We finished in a while and went back into base.

"Ms. Hara. Are you willing to do a seance tonight?" Naru asked.

"Yes. Let me get ready." Masako replied exiting base.

"Ms. Matzuzaki, I need you to make some charms for us and the occupants in the mansion." Naru said handing some papers to Ayako.

"Monk, John, I need you two to be ready if anything happens." Naru said.

"Got it." Monk and John said while nodding. They exited the room to get ready.

"Mai, during the seance, do everything to protect the two kids." Naru said. I nodded and Luna came in with Marina.

"Yasuhara and Madoka, you will be here in base watching the monitors and tell us if anything odd happens." Naru said.

"Got it!" Madoka sai.

"Aye-Aye captain!" Yasu said with a mock salute. I sighed and went on Facebook.

* * *

**Yasuhara Osamu invited Mai to chat. **

**Mai: **Hey Yasu

**Yasu: **Why you not calling me by my last name. You said, "I respect those who are older or wiser than I"

**Mai: **Yeah, but I didn't say anything about it in the internet.

**Yasu: **(\(O3O)/) Yeah! Mai doesn't act like Naru-chan here!

**Mai: **What did you say? *dark aura***  
**

**Yasu: **NUTHIN!

**Mai: **That's what I thought.

**Yasu:** Hey Mai, did you know Naru had Facebook?

**Mai: **Oh my gosh, seriously?

**Yasu:** He has his face in a book, so he has Facebook

**Mai:*** Virtually slaps Yasu*

**Mai has stopped chatting with Yasuhara **

* * *

**Mai Taniyama:**

Seance happening tonight. Wish us luck... =.=

19 Likes. Like. Comment. Share.

3 Comments

**Yasuhara Osamu **

Lucky you, you get to go there your self!

Like.

**Keiko **

Good luck!

Like.

**Michiru **

Please stay alive Mai!

Like.

* * *

I smiled in the inside an logged off. I stood up to make myself some tea. I walked to the kitchen and ran into someone. "Mai!" It was Monk who ran into me.

"Yes?"

"Go down to Ayako. I'll get the kids and everyone down there. GO!" Monk yelled. I nodded and tried to go down as fast as I can. I ran to Ayako, they were in a guest house. Masako was there. John was taking guard for some reason.

"Mai! Hurry! In the safe house!" John yelled an I went into the safe house. I saw that the seance was here. Masako was on the couch asleep. Ayako was still making the charms.

"Matsuzaki-san, what is happening?" I asked and Ayako looked at me.

"It's not safe. Momoko, she attacked and left a message" Ayako replied.

"What is the message?" I asked.

"I'll punish you all. One by one. Age won't matter. It's time for punishment consequence time." Ayako replied. "And after that, one of the maids went missing." I sighed.

"Mai!" I heard Naru yell. I looked back to see everyone who was in base.

"Let's start the seance." I said.


	10. Chapter 10: MAI! -

I smiled in the inside as Everyone but Madoka and Yasu gathered around the table we are using for the seance. I sat next to the two girls as Masako started saying some stuff to get the Ghost. I looked down at my hand and saw it bleeding. Well, it is just a small cut so nothing to worry. Masako suddenly slumped forward. "Help me! I was here to play with Mari and now, I am dead! Please!" Masako yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sora Miko" Was his reply.

"Well Sora, explain what happened."

"Mari and I were playing. All of a sudden, she made me eat some of her home made cookies. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep, Before I fell to the ground, Mari said rest in peace. After that, I saw my self in a bright room. I noticed several body parts alone. After that, I noticed head in boxes. Two different boxes. The other body parts were in boxes that were labeled by names. I saw My name there. So I opened the box to see myself, I was sliced into pieces ! The next thing I knew, I saw a box labeled 'Mari'. She was dead. The door opened but no one was there. Now, I'm trapped here !" Sora explained. I felt sad for the poor guy. "AHHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" I asked emotionless.

"No! I don't wanna go! Stop!" Masako yelled before slumping forward. Everyone stared at her after everyone went into action. Ayako set up charms so no Ghost can't come in and out, two of Lin's shiki were on watch outside, John guarded the back door, the two kids were under Ayako's care, Yasu and Monk kept watch through the windows, Madoka was to walk around making sure that everyone was here, Lin was to keep watch outside the safe room and I was to stay with Naru.

"Shibuya-san, why can't I just go to the safe room?" I asked.

"I don't need someone to snap at anyone so I brought you with me." He replied .

"Well, I want to go to the safe room." I argued back.

"Then go to a bedroom and have Monk guard it. You can sleep there." Naru replied. I sighed and looked for Monk. I saw him at a bedroom.

"Naru sent me here." Monk said and I nodded. I went into the bedroom and laid in the bed. I looked around and snapped my fingers. My guitar, which no one noticed, came to me. You know the anime Angel Beats right? I've been practicing the song May song.

My song From Angel Beats!

There's no curtain call  
And there's no point in life at all  
If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal  
I can't see  
a darn thing  
But could it be  
That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me

They're souls like me and you  
Who aren't aware of what they do  
Always laughing in the face of danger and truth  
Can't they see  
Right through their hazy glee?  
That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly

I'll keep moving on  
No matter what may come my way  
And I'll sing  
Not fearing what they say

Deep in my heart  
I know for sure  
That you are hurt,  
feel insecure  
and surly crying  
Because you are  
only human

These tears of mine  
Are screaming out  
"It's not a lie"  
and as I cry  
I want to thank you  
For showing me  
What I could be  
I won't let go  
I thank you so

Yeah...

Try with all your might  
But dreams only live in the night  
I'm so tried of them always being out of reach

We don't realize  
That the defeat's a disguise  
Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls

So I'll wait by that door  
No matter what may come my way  
And holding out my hand, I will say

If you are crushed  
If you are hurt  
Here is the strength  
And the confidence  
You have misplaced  
If you feel down  
Listen for my song

These tears of mine  
Are screaming out  
I found you  
On this gray world  
Without any blue  
But you showed me  
Every color  
I'll hold your hand  
And won't let go  
I thank you so

I smiled and snapped my fingers. The guitar totally disappeared. I sighed and went to Facebook.

* * *

**Mai Taniyama:**

Seance over. Survived and found out something disturbing about our ghost.

60 Likes. Like. Comment. Share

17 comments.

**Keiko**

OMG Mai! What is the disturbing thing?

Like.

**Michiru**

Yeah, What is it?

Like.

**Miki-Miki **

Come one Mai! What is it?

900 Likes. Like.

**Josh Ross **

I bet it won't get me down!

300 Likes. Like.

**Leanna Carmine **

Yeah, what is it Mai-Mai?

90 Likes. Like.

**Honey Bunny **

What is it Mai-chan?

900 Likes. Like.

**Ronnie Vhice **

I know it doesn't get us down!

69 Likes. Like.

**Bossi Carmine **

What's the disturbing thing?

40 likes. Like.

**Mai Taniyama **

The Ghost kills people and cuts them into body parts. She keeps them in boxes that has their name and their blood in a jar.

Like.

**Keiko **

Eww...

70 Likes. Like.

**Michiru **

Yuck!

80 Likes. Like.

**Miki-Miki **

*censored*

90 Likes. Like

**Josh Ross**

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Spammed.

**Leanna Carmine **

*Puking*

Like.

**Honey Bunny **

WAHHH! That's so yucky! :(

100 likes. Like.

**Ronnie Vhice **

Son of a *Beep*

20 Likes. Like.

**Bossi Carmine **

*Faints*

Like.

* * *

I laughed in the inside. I logged out of Facebook and sighed. I looked at my hand and it wasn't bleeding anymore. I smiled. Marina came into the room, smirking. "What is it Marina?" I asked as her smirk turn into a messed up grin and she pulled a knife out of her pocket.

"You'll be good for my collection." Marina said. Oh no, it's Momoko. "NOW DIE YOU BITCH!" She stabbed me where my heart is, and some other places.

"MAI!" Naru yelled.

"Goodbye...Naru..I..Love..You!" Were my last words after the whole world turned black.


	11. Chapter 11: Mai

Naru's P.O.V.

I ran to Mai as she smiled and closed her eyes. She still had a faint pulse! I turned to Marina. "DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled as Marina smiled an insane smile.

"Well, she had to be punished." Marina said with no care in the world. " Oh,, and I'm Momoko." she continued. That's it! She kills people and possess them! I felt my PK building up. I felt Gene at my side. He didn't freaking move on!

"Don't worry, go." Gene said as I used my PK to freaking destroy the Ghost. After that, I yelled at Monk to call an ambulance and get Ayako here.

"Gene, is she going to be okay?" I asked. Gene smiled at me.

"Only God knows the answer. Bye." Gene said and disappeared. I sighed as Ayako came in with a first aid kit.

"Her wounds aren't to bad except for the one at her chest." Ayako said and I nodded. two

"Don't die Mai." I mumbled. After a while, the ambulance finally got here. I was the one who rode with Mai in the ambulance and the rest of the team packs up. I ordered the ambulance to go REALLY fast. "Mai, don't worry, we're almost there." I held her hand, encouraging her. I know this is out of character, but believe it or not, I just realized I love her! But it sucks because she loves Gene. I sighed in relief as we finally got there. We ran to the operation room until the nurse made me stop.

"Sir you have to stay here." The nurse said. I was about to protest until the others came.

"How is she?" Monk asked.

"They brought her into the operation room." I replied. We all sat there, waiting for the doctor. I was reading a book, well not really.

"Naru, your book is upside down." was all I heard from Yasuhara. I fixed my book and smacked him on the head with my book.

"MAKA CHOP!" Luna yelled and everyone (minus Lin and I) burst into laughter but it died down after a while. "Hey, Naru."

"Yes?"

"Isn't it funny." Luna said looking down.

"What is?"

"How life is. One minute your born and the next minute, you die. Life is unfair a most of the time. If you pray and pray and pray for something, it might be okay. That is what my cousin says. It's just unfair on how you can lose your life easily. After your parents die and your all alone, you feel as if your empty, you have no hope. It stinks on how we can't spend our live with the ones you love. How your mother and father die." Luna stated. Is that how Mai feels? Alone and empty?

"Are you saying, that is how Mai feels?" Monk asked, already having tears in his eyes. Luna nodded. Everyone (Minus Lin and I) were crying. I stood up and went to the church part of the hospital _**( I'm not sure if all hospitals have it because at Philippines, they do.)**_. I started praying. I know it's unlike me, but my brother did this whenever mother got sick. The rest of SPR came after and started to do it. We all walked back after all. We were there just in time, the doctor came out.

"How is she?" I asked. The doctor smiled.

"She is fine. She lost a lot of blood, but she's fine now. You can see her now." The doctor said. I nodded and asked for her room. It was the room next to the operation room. I ran there to see her sleeping peacefully. The rest of the gang came in and took a seat around her bed.

"Mai, please wake up!" Luna whined. "Guys! Say encouraging things! This worked with John after his first exorcism."

"Mai ,we need you! Please wake up." Masako said.

"Mai! Come one please! Who's the one that's gonna help me pull pranks!" Yasu said.

"Mai! Your the sunshine in the gang! Wake up!" Madoka said.

"Please, we need your happy smile! Your warm cheerful self!" Ayako said.

"Who will I give my bear hugs to if you left!" Monk said.

"Who will be the one to keep us happy and warm inside?" John said.

"We need you to have the office more alive." Lin mumbled.

"How will we all live without you?" I said. We heard a groan from Mai and she woke up, weak.

"I'll get the doctor!" John said.

"Don't." Mai said. Her voice was hoarse. John sat back down. "Thank you." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For being here for me. Helping me get my feelings back." Mai said. Oh no... Don't tell me she is gonna die...!

"We're just glad your okay." Luna said.

"I love you all." Mai said smiling.

"We love you too." Ayako said.

"Naru... I love you... Please don't forget about me." Mai said smiling with tears going down her face.

"Mai, don't tell me..." I started. Our eyes went wide.

"I love you and I'm going to miss you all... Especially you Naru. Good...Bye.." Mai said before she lost strength. She's not breathing and the heart monitor clearly is saying she has no pulse!

"Mai..!" Luna started. "NURSE! DOCTOR!" She went outside yelling for the nurse and doctor. The Doctor came and the nurse pushed us out. We were all pacing around. Luna was crying and Madoka was comforting her.

"Mai can't die!" Luna yelled while crying. The doctor came out and shook his head. No...! No..! No.! NO! We ran inside to see Mai's dead body.

"MAI!" Everyone yelled. We all came up to her. I was on my knees, all the girls were sobbing loudly while the men tried to fight the tears back.

"MAI!" I yelled. "Wake up... Wake up... Wake up!" I mumbled while I sank to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Masako.

"She must be in a happier place with her parents." Masako said. I nodded and looked at her.

"We have to stop crying. Mai wouldn't want this. She would like us to be laughing and happy. Like a humor group." Yasu said and we nodded.

"Don't forget about us." I said.

* * *

**FORGIVE ME! I even cried while writing this! Anyway *Sniff* Tune in to find out more. *Sobbing uncontrollably* **


	12. Chapter 12: Tadaima!

Naru's P.O.V.

I sighed. It's been a few days after Mai's death. Her funeral was today. Only us SPR knows about her death. We were in the church, looking at Mai in the coffin. I was hoping that she would wake up and scream at us to get her out of there, but she didn't. Mai didn't really like Black because she said back then it's too Emo and sad. I wore a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Ayako was wearing a purple dress, Masako was wearing a pink kimono, John was wearing his priest clothes, Monk was wearing white shirt and jeans, Lin was wearing the same thing, Yasu wore a red skater shirt and jeans.

"Mai, please wake up." Luna said while crying. I rejected this. I rejected that Mai died. I sighed and stood by Mai's coffin.

"Naru." Lin said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know your sad right now. It's alright if you cry." Lin said walking away. I looked at him and look down at Mai.

"I promised Gene I'll be brave. I made a commitment that I will be the brave one." I mumbled. I still remember Gene back then, when we were in the orphanage

_*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*= FLASHBACK!_

_"Noll" Gene said running toward me. I was reading a book. I looked up. Gene really looked worried. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"There's someone who wants to adopt us!" Gene yelled with his fist in the air. While he did that, I started walking away._

_"Yes, and they'll leave me behind." I said. Gene ran up to me and pushed me toward the door to the room where you meet the people who want to adopt you. _

_"Nope! I told them about your PK and they want to adopt both of us!" Gene said. _

_"So they can experiment on me." I said. _

_"No! They own a Paranormal Research Investigation company! So, they thought you and I could be great." Gene said._

_"To work us as slaves." I continued._

_"NO! Why you like to be such a downie?" Gene asked. I sighed. _

_"Hello. Are these the twins?" Asked a Lady in front of us. _

_"Yup! I'm Gene and this downer is My twin bro, Oliver." Gene said with a smile. _

_"Please to meet you. I am Oliver." I said. _

_"These are the twins!" yelled the man. _

_"You two are like are children!" yelled the woman. "Would you like us to adopt you?" _

_"What do you mean?" I asked. _

_"We ask the children if they are comfortable with us." the man replied. _

_"You just want to adopt my brother don't you." I said looking down. _

_"No. We want both of you to come." The woman said._

_"Yes.." I mumbled._

_"He agrees to the adoption, _mom._" Gene said and I punched his arm. _

_END OF FLASHBACK! _

I looked down at Mai, hoping she would wake up. I sighed. I was beside Mai's coffin until we went to the cemetery where her parents' grave were at. After her burial, I never left the grave.

"Yo, Naru. You ain't going home?" Monk asked.

"No, not yet." I replied sitting next to Mai's grave.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here!" Masako yelled.

"I don't care." I said. Everyone sighed (except for me) and left. I sat by Mai's grave, trying not to fall asleep. I heard a car stop by. I looked to see who it was and I saw Lin. He was carrying take out and a blanket.

"Make sure to eat. I brought you these blankets if you get cold." Lin said putting everything down. Once he left, I quickly got the blanket around me, hoping to get some warmth. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat the rest of the night. He was wishing that he could hear Mai's voice once again. I made sure no one was around. I let the tears out. I didn't care. Mai was the only living being who is like Gene! I now this is out of character, but give my some credit! I lost 2 people that I trusted with all my heart! I wiped the tears away and fell asleep.

_**I opened my eyes to see the sky. I sat down and looked around. I was in a beautiful meadow with a house in the middle. I stood up and walked toward the house. I froze when I saw a miniature version of Mai, outside the house, crying and covering her ears. I saw myself, when I was little before my mom and dad died. I watched as my miniature self go to Mai. Oh well, time to eavesdrop. **_

_**"Why are you crying?" My miniature version asked. **_

_**"Because." Mai's miniature version said.**_

_**"Because what?" **_

_**"Mommy and daddy are fighting and they've been at it for 10 months!" Mai's miniature version replied. **_

_**"Don't worry." My miniature version said. My miniature version pulled out a necklace. "If you wear this, remember, it is okay, Everything will be fine." **_

_**Mai's miniature version smiled and wiped the tears. "Thank you..." **_

_**"Oliver." My miniature version said while leaving. **_

_**"Thank you Oliver." Mai's mini version said. So, this is how Mai's past was? The vision dissolved into another. This time, Mai was 9 years old and playing outside. **_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard from Mai's old house. Mini Mai ran toward the house and so did I. **_

_**"Mommy, Daddy!" Mini Mai yelled. Her mom had a knife sticking out her chest while her dad had a knife sticking out of his back. A man in a mask saw Mai enter. **_

_**"You! You saw nothing!" Yelled a voice. Mini Mai dropped to her knees and went toward her mom and dad as the murderer escaped. **_

_**"I promise you Mom, Dad, I will get revenge for you." Mini Mai said while crying.**_

I woke up seeing it was morning. I sighed. So, Mai's past was even worse than mine. Her parents were murdered and I...met her when we were little...? Wait, I don't remember this! I sighed as I looked at Mai's grave. I looked at the take-out that Lin gave me and there was a new one and there was tea. I sighed. I drank the tea and my eyes went wide. A tap on my shoulder alerted me and I saw her. The girl who I thought I lost.

"Mai..."

"Tadaima!" Mai exclaimed hugging me.

* * *

**I cried at this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13: What the- GENE?

Mai's P.O.V.

"Mai...But...You...Died..I'm lost." Naru said.

"Wow. The first thing I need to say is, why are you at a cemetery?" I asked.

"This was where your grave..." Naru said trailing off and then looking at an empty space in between my parents' grave. "Explain. Now!"

"Okay, Okay~" I replied.

_THE EXPLANATION HAS TURNED INTO A FLASHBACK! (\(O3O)/) _

_I woke up to see Gene. "Gene! Where am I? All I remember is dying and saying goodbye to the gang." I asked. Gene was in black clothes and we were in a meadow. _

_"We're in between heaven and hell!" Gene replied. I froze. _

_"I died, aren't I supposed to be in heaven?" I asked confused._

_"I don't even know myself!" Gene replied smiling. The smile faded when I slapped him. _

_"Wait! Since your in the in-between your still..." I was staring at him. _

_"Surprise! That corpse that Noll found wasn't me! Just a look alike~" Gene said grinning. I slapped him again. _

_"So, where are you now?" I asked._

_ "I'm closer than you think in the real world Mai." Gene said._

_"Anyway, why am I here anyway?" I asked. _

_"The boss up there wanted to give you a chance. So your fate is in your hands!" Gene replied and her got his third slap of the day. _

_"I still wanna be alive but Gene! They already buried me!" I yelled. Gene grinned like __Cheshire Cat. _

_"Leave the Noll to me and leave the body to Big Boss!" Gene said while snapping his fingers. "Okay Now Mai. I'll give you hints on where I am." Gene continued._

_"Okay!" I replied._

_"I'm in a place where it''s dark and creepy." Gene said. "I am in between something plain in sight." _

_"Okay.." _

_"Oh and I am in the place near home!" Gene concluded._

_"I don't get it!" I exclaimed. _

_"You do when you marry Noll." Gene said smiling. _

_"Wait, what?!" I asked._

_"Oh look! It's a flying penguin!" Gene said. _

_"Yeah. And pigs fly to the U.S. to eat tacos with mermaids." I replied._

_"WHAT?! Pigs would eat Hamburgers with Cheshire cat while flying penguins eat bacon!" Gene said and I slapped him for the fourth time._

_"Yeah and Naru will kiss me and say he missed me." I said. _

_"That's gonna happen~" Gene said._

_"WHAT?!" I yelled/asked._

_"Whoa, Whoa. Hold your voice! Big Boss might complain on how loud you are." Gene said earning his fifth slap. _

_"You know what, I wonder if I can Maka Chop you when we find you!" I said smiling. _

_"I'd rather not be found." Gene said and I giggled. _

_"The big boss is saying that your time to go back to the real world. Bye Mai! I'll see you soon!" Gene said before disappearing. _

_END OF FLASHBACK EXPLANATION _

"So, that's how it went." I explained. "Let's find Gene Naru."

"Got it, but we need the rest of the team." Naru said.

"NO! Let's make it a surprise~" I said and he nodded in defeat.

"Then how are we going to get the right equipment?" Naru asked. I grinned like Cheshire cat.

"I dress up to make people not recognize me while you get the equipment we need!" I explained. Naru sighed as we went to my apartment and I got my disguise. I wore a purple wig, sunglasses, blue sundress, pink slippers and I got a voice modifier to make my voice sound cute and girly-er.

"Ready?" Naru asks.

"Yeah!" I said after turning the voice modifier on. We walked to SPR and got the plan into action. Naru dialed a number and went a few feet away from SPR. I knew who he called. Lin.

"Hello Lin. Yes. Accept a case. I don't care if it's boring or not. Accept it." And right after those words came out of Naru's mouth, he hung up and the plan went into action.

"H-Hello? Is this SPR? I-I need your help!" I said. Everyone went into action. They all sat around me. I saw Naru Tip-toeing to his office to get everything we need.

"Tell us your problem" Monk said. Oh no... Didn't think of this!

"My sister! She went missing right after an incident." I said. Wow.. That's the best I could think of?

"Tell us what happened." Monk said.

"Well, we went up the stairs. All of a sudden, a shadow comes and attacks us. We weren't injured but my sister had a bad bruise. The next thin I knew, she went missing!" I yelled.

"We'll take your case." Lin said.

"Please! Pack up now and go! I'll give you my address." I said taking out a piece of paper and putting a fake address. Wanna know where it is? It's in the outskirts of Tokyo at a forest at a lake. I left right away to meet with Naru. He had flashlights and walkie talkies. I took off the wig and we went to a place where Gene could have meant, the old tree trunk. The old tree trunk is a place in a forest where an old tree trunk stands. Once we got there, we were surprised. Gene was there, Vines and branches on him.

"Gene..." I said.

"GENE!" Naru yelled as he did everything to get Gene out of there. Once we got him out, he woke up.

"Ouch." Gene said while clutching his right arm. I sighed and we went back to SPR (Which was empty because the team went to the fake case.

"I'll get some ice. Naru you go check his arm." I instructed. Naru nodded and checked on Gene's arm. I got the ice for Gene's arm, water and food for Gene.

"So, how is he?" I asked.

"His arm is broken." Naru replied and left to his cave.

"Gene, are you okay? Do we need to take you to the clinic." I asked as Gene just nodded. Wow, how long has this guy been in between that Hollow tree trunk? "Naru, I'm taking Gene to the clinic!" I heard an okay as I helped Gene. The only thing I never noticed is that the food is gone. Once we got there and Gene was finally out the doctor's room with a cast, we went back. He had a broken arm. I sighed.

"Hey Gene, do you think that I will actually have a chance with Naru." I asked.

"Yeah. Just watch." Gene said as he pushed me into Naru's office which I never knew we were in front of.

"Mai, what is it?" Naru asked.

"Gene pushed me in." I replied as I heard a click.

"Oh no." Naru and I said at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14: Never forget us Mai

***Crying* The next chap is the Epilogue... BTW, Everyone is OOC (out of character)**

_**((BACKGROUND MUSIC))**_

* * *

Gene's P.O.V.

Yes~ My plan is working. How I locked the door from the outside? It's pretty easy when your astral projecting and you tell a ten year old that your a spirit from heaven and that if you follow my command, you'll go to heaven. Yeah, I tricked Luna. I snickered until the gang came back.

"Can't believe that girl was lying." Luna complained. I looked at myself. I wore a white long sleeve and some jeans.

"Naru! We tried contacting you but you didn't answer! The case was a lie!" Monk yelled. I nodded.

"My battery died." I replied.

"How the hell did you break your arm?" Ayako asked. I grinned and looked at them.

"I'd prefer you call me Gene." I replied and all their jaws dropped.

"Is that really you?" Lin asked.

"Would Noll be drinking juice?" I asked earning 'ohs' from them.

"Where are the two?" Masako asked having a gleam 'you locked them somewhere' in her eyes.

"I locked them in Noll's office." I replied.

"I thought you were dead." Yasu said earning nods. I sighed and drank some of my orange juice before telling them. I told them everything that happened.

"So let me get this straight, you couldn't make it to the hospital so you stayed in the hollow tree trunk?" Ayako asked and I nodded.

"BTW, Mai is still alive." I said before a familiar scream filled the air. Mai's scream. I quickly unlocked Noll's office door to see Mai, not breathing and a knife on her back. Noll on the other hand was lying in a pool of blood and a knife sticking out his arm.

"I told you I'd be back. The man in a mask said.

"Mai..!" Luna managed to say. It was _him_. The one who killed Mai's parents.

"MAI! NOLL!" I yelled. Monk called the police and ambulances while Lin beat the crap out of the guy. i was worrying so much! Once the ambulance came here, I said something no one would dare to say to a person like that...

"GET YOUR BUTT MOVING IDIOTS! THEY'LL DIE IF YOU FREAKING WAIT HERE AND TAKE YOUR FREAKING SWEET TIME LIKE BALLERINAS!" I yelled and they went REALLY REALLY fast. I rode in Noll's ambulance while Mai's ambulance was occupied by Luna and John. We got to the hospital in about... 2 minutes. I guess they really took my yelling seriously. They got Mai to the ICU faster than you can blink while the three of us who here were in the waiting room.

"Mai has to be okay this time!" Luna yelled while crying. The rest of the gang came.

"Mai. She has this guitar. I found it on her desk. She also had a song with her." Ayako said with the guitar in her hands and the lyrics were handed to me. I read it. It was how she was accepted. I sighed as Noll's doctor came out.

"How's my brother?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's also awake now and you can visit him now." The doctor replied. I ran to Noll's room to see him reading. He had no Ivy so, I guess it's nothing really important but a simple stab.

"Noll-"

"Is Mai okay?" Noll asked.

"Not sure." I replied. "What happened anyways?"

"A man climbed through the window, threatened Mai and then you know the rest." Noll replied.

"You guys had us worried." I said with a sigh. The door slammed open. The two of us looked back to see the one and only Lin.

"Mai... She's not in the ICU!" Lin said while panting.

"What?" Noll said sitting up. "I need to see." Noll said trying to stand but his arm prevented it.

"Lin get some nurses. I'll go check it out." I said as I walked to the room Mai was in. SPR was panicking and I saw the bed empty.

"GENE!" Luna yelled. "Mai-Mai is missing!" Luna continued to panic with everyone else.

_"Everyone, calm down." _A voice echoed as the my bro and Lin came into the room. BTW, he's not in a wheelchair, he just has a cast.

"Mai?" I asked looking around.

_" Yes. No go check your brother out the hospital. No. Matter. What." _Mai replied. I sighed as Lin nodded.

"Madoka, go get some of Noll's clothes." I said. Madoka nodded and went to the van. As soon as Noll came back with Lin, he was in his usual black clothes. We went outside to see a brown butterfly. We followed it and we were led to Mai's opened door apartment. We went inside and saw Mai in a white dress that goes to her knees with other two people. Those two people look kinda like her.

"Naru, Gene, guys." Mai said with a smile. "Meet my mom and dad." She said.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Taniyama." Mai's Mom said.

"Roku Taniyama." Mai's dad said.

"Wait Mai... Why are you..." I started.

"No. No. Big Boss up there gave you another chance right?" I asked. Mai frowned and shook her head. We all stared wide-eyed.

"Before you leave, can you sing for us again?" Ayako asked and Mai nodded as she snapped her fingers and a white guitar appeared.

MY SONG FROM ANGEL BEATS

There's no curtain call  
And there's no point in life at all  
If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal  
I can't see  
a darn thing  
But could it be  
That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me

They're souls like me and you  
Who aren't aware of what they do  
Always laughing in the face of danger and truth  
Can't they see  
Right through their hazy glee?  
That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly

I'll keep moving on  
No matter what may come my way  
And I'll sing  
Not fearing what they say

Deep in my heart  
I know for sure  
That you are hurt,  
feel insecure  
and surly crying  
Because you are  
only human

These tears of mine  
Are screaming out  
"It's not a lie"  
and as I cry  
I want to thank you  
For showing me  
What I could be  
I won't let go  
I thank you so

Yeah...

Try with all your might  
But dreams only live in the night  
I'm so tried of them always being out of reach

We don't realize  
That the defeat's a disguise  
Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls

So I'll wait by that door  
No matter what may come my way  
And holding out my hand, I will say

If you are crushed  
If you are hurt  
Here is the strength  
And the confidence  
You have misplaced  
If you feel down  
Listen for my song

These tears of mine  
Are screaming out  
I found you  
On this gray world  
Without any blue  
But you showed me  
Every color  
I'll hold your hand  
And won't let go  
I thank you so

Mai was crying. "I guess my goodbye is dramatic and sad." Mai said wiping the tears away. We were all crying (Except for Lin, I know he's crying in the inside). ((KawaiixKawaii: Play the music if you want. Link: watch?v=c83HLDbLre0 ))

_**((Wild flower blossoming. I beg of you, tell me this so I know too.))**_

"You can't leave." Noll said when Mai walked toward her parents. Noll had tears going down his face. " I love you Mai! I admit it! Please, just don't leave."

_**((Why do people fight. They all act as if it's right.)) **_

"Naru.. If I say what is on my mind, I'll pass on right away." Mai said with a frown. She shook it off and hugged Noll. I feel drained. She's getting the energy from me.

"Please Mai, just stay." Noll said while returning the hug.

**_(( Don't they know that's no way to live.)) _**

"Thank you Naru." Mai said. "Please say it one more time.. So I can finally rest in peace."

"But if I do, you'll pass on! I cannot allow that!" Noll said.

"Oliver!" Mai said with pleading eyes.

**_((Valiant Flower blossoming, What can you see when you look down on me?)) _**

"I love you Mai. I love you. Please, don't go." Noll said as Mai smiled.

"Thank you." Mai said.

"My please, don't go!" Noll pleaded.

"Thank you for everything." Mai said.

**_((Why can't people say that they're sorry for the way that they've fought)) _**

"Please don't go." Noll begged while crying.

"Goodbye Naru.." Mai said and disappeared with her parents. Naru fell forward and the tears came down faster.

"MAI!" Noll yelled hugging himself. Everyone covered their faces as Mai's voice echoed through the room.

_"I love you all. Thank you. Especially you Naru. I...Love...You..." _

Why does the world have to be so cruel?

Normal P.O.V.

**_(( I thought we once could..._**

**_When the sky has cleared and the rains have passed. _**

**_I still won't forget the past. _**

**_You are not alone on your own ._**

**_I remember you back then, trembling _**

**_in front of me._**

**_Crying deep inside silently..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_When you see loved ones withering._**

**_What do you do with your remaining time?_**

**_When your leaves can't speak a word, _**

**_and your thoughts cannot be heard. _**

**_How do you convey your love?_**

**_Ahh..._**

**_When the summer sun is hiding and winds are harsh against are backs_**

**_Everything seems to overlap _**

**_I'll sing in your memory.)) _**

Ever since Mai had passed on, Naru had locked himself up in his room. SPR closed down for a while. Gene had been trying to convince him to get some fresh air but Naru would always yell for Gene to leave him alone. Monk had been hard on his band, Ayako had stopped being a doctor, John had quit being a priest, Masako is now John's girlfriend. Lin and Madoka finally got married, Yasuhara graduated college early, Luna had been participating in the church with John and they never stopped thinking about Mai.

**_((All the times you've spent with me,_**

**_We've lost your name but I will sing._**

**_For you..))_**

While Naru was locked up, he stayed on the balcony. He didn't care if it rained, he just kept looking at the stars. The stars reminded him of the bright glow of Mai's aura.

**((For you..._))_**

Naru never ate. He only wanted to feel, hear, touch, smell and see Mai. Naru never once slept, ate or anything ever since that day.

* * *

***Crying* I'm so sorry! But, the next chapter is the last chapter. I hope you guys forgive me for what I did. *Still crying* **


	15. HAPPY EPILOGUE (Sob)

***Crying* I'm so sorry! But we have reached the last chapter... Okay here are some suggestions**

**A. Make a sequel**

**B. Move on**

**C. Read my other fanfic 'Where are you?'**

* * *

Naru's P.O.V

I made a bed on the balcony so I can lay there. All I did was look at the sky. Why did Mai have to pass on? I mean, I am happy for her, but she left me- I mean SPR. I sighed. I'm not eating and I don't drink water. Hmm... Maybe I'd die of dehydration... What am I thinking?

*****Knock, Knock*****

"Go away.." I said putting my head into the pillow.

******KNOCK, KNOCK**** **

"Go away!" I yelled.

*******KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!*** **

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT?!" I yelled.

"Well sorry! Come one Noll, you need to get fresh air!" Gene yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back. I heard the door open and saw Gene. He was holding keys.

"You are going back to the outside world weather you like it or not!" Gene said getting some clothes from my closet, getting me up, dragged me to the bathroom, shoved the clothes in my face and push me in the bathroom. I sighed. I took a quick shower and got dressed right away. I opened the door and Gene was there, ready to pull me wherever he wants. I brushed my hair and Gene dragged me outside.

"Gene, it's useless." I said walking in the streets of Tokyo.

"It ain't useless if you haven't skipped breakfast." Gene said dragging me to a ramen shop for some reason.

"Why would I eat breakfast here?" I asked Gene as we sat on the counter.

"Dunno, I just like eating here." Gene said.

"Ah! Gene. Would you like the usual?" Asked a man.

"Yeah, and one for my stuck up twin." Gene replied as I slapped his arm. After we ate the ramen, we went to the park and sat on the bench. You could see Mai's abandoned apartment from here. I sighed.

"E-Excuse me..." squeaked a voice behind us. We looked back to see a girl about... as tall as HER and brown hair like HER. She had long chocolate-colored hair, she wore a white hat, a white dress that goes to her knees with a little apron in front, pink slippers and she had a sky blue shoulder bag. "Umm... DO you know where I can find this place?" I nodded and pointed down the street. The girl thanked us and left. She went towards the museum.

"The girl reminded me of Mai." Gene said and I nodded. We both sighed. " Wanna go clean the SPR building?"

"What do you mean clean the SPR building?" I asked.

"It's been a month and a half since Mai passed on, you think that it would clean itself." Gene replied and I sighed. He was right. We walked to the SPR building, trying to avoid girls. 3 girls winked, 5 asked us out, 10 went home crying and 50 girls were chasing us. Once we were near SPR, we saw an alley. So we had to make a decision; Be killed by fan-girls or hide in a creepy dark alley.

"KYA! I HAVE THE ROPES!" Yelled a fan-girl. Okay, I made the decision. I pushed Gene into the dark alley and the girls passed it.

"Thank goodness! I was gonna pass out soon!" Gene said lying on the cold cement. This is not our day.

"Who knows, they might jump us soon." I said leaning against the wall.

" We should have brought Luna. She can fight of fan-girls." Gene said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She had to deal with fan-boys in Australia. Some followed her here, so she let's the remaining here do the dirty work." Gene said. '_Cruel_' I thought.

"Anyway, how long will we stay here?" I asked.

"Until midnight or if we happen to see Luna." Gene replied and I sighed.

"Gene, your cellphone. Now." I said as Gene passed me his cellphone.

"There's no curtain call

And there's no point in life at all"

Wait... That voice. "Gene!" I yelled waking Gene up.

"What?" He asked.

"Listen." I replied.

"If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal

I can't see  
a darn thing  
But could it be  
That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me

They're souls like me and you  
Who aren't aware of what they do  
Always laughing in the face of danger and truth  
Can't they see  
Right through their hazy glee?  
That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly"

"That voice..." Gene started.

"Mai!" I yelled.

"_Hello? Who is this?_" Luna answered.

"Luna, be a good girl and go to the alley near SPR." I said.

"_I'm in the cafe, hold on._" Luna said and hung up. The next thing we knew, Luna was there. "What is it?"

"Listen." Gene and I said in sync.

"I'll keep moving on  
No matter what may come my way  
And I'll sing  
Not fearing what they say"

"That's Mai-Mai's voice!" Luna said with wide eyes. "I know where it's coming from!" Luna started climbing the gate and so did my twin and I. We went through some places, dumps and carnivals.

"I think we're getting closer!" Gene said as he jumped over the small kid.

"Yeah! I can hear the voice getting louder." I said and we were back at the park we were at before.

"I see her guitar! and Damn, she's wearing a white dress!" Luna stated. Whoa... Can it be the girl we met with earlier? I sighed as I saw a stroller up ahead. I jumped over the stroller and saw...puppies...? We finally made it to the girl, but we had to fight through the crowd.

"Deep in my heart

I know for sure  
That you are hurt,  
feel insecure  
and surly crying  
Because you are  
only human

These tears of mine  
Are screaming out  
"It's not a lie"  
and as I cry  
I want to thank you  
For showing me  
What I could be  
I won't let go  
I thank you so

Yeah...

Try with all your might  
But dreams only live in the night  
I'm so tried of them always being out of reach

We don't realize  
That the defeat's a disguise  
Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls

So I'll wait by that door  
No matter what may come my way  
And holding out my hand, I will say

If you are crushed  
If you are hurt  
Here is the strength  
And the confidence  
You have misplaced  
If you feel down  
Listen for my song

These tears of mine  
Are screaming out  
I found you  
On this gray world  
Without any blue  
But you showed me  
Every color  
I'll hold your hand  
And won't let go  
I thank you so"

People clapped and put money in the guitar case. They soon left, leaving us with the girl.

"Hello." I said, causing her to jump.

"H-Hello! Weren't you the guy I met with earlier?" She asked.

"Bingo!" Gene said and stopped hiding from behind me.

"Hiya!" Luna said and the girl looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Mai. I don't really remember much, but I feel like I know you guys from somewhere." Mai said. Gene and Luna pushed me forward.

'_Kiss_ _her._' Gene said telepathically and Luna smiled waving at me. I sighed and kissed Mai. Mai's eyes widened for a few seconds and closed. When we broke apart, Mai's eyes looked at us and widened.

"Naru, Luna, Gene?" Mai asked and we nodded.

"Luna." I said.

"Yes boss?" Luna replied.

"Tell the team to be at SPR tonight at 8." I said and Luna nodded.

"Mai, why don't you stay with us? I mean, when you died a month and a half ago, I took your clothes, hoping that you really didn't die." Gene said and Mai smiled.

"First thing is first." I said breaking their conversation. "We need to clean the SPR building." Gene sighed as Luna came back and patted his back.

"Let's go!" Mai said while walking toward the SPR building with her guitar case. We sighed and followed her.

******TIME**** SKIP****+****MAI'S****P.O.V.**** **

I got changed after we cleaned SPR. I wore some shorts and a purple tank top with converse. "They're coming!" Luna yelled, pushing me into Naru's office. I sighed. The plan was that I show them that I'm alive. I smiled as I heard the voices of my co-workers.

"Yo Naru, stopped moping eh?" Monk said. "Well, what the reason for us being here? Gene whistled. That's my cue. I got the tray of tea and put my hat on. I went outside.

"H-Hello guys! it's been long." I said while handing out the tea.

"Mai!" Yasu and Monk yelled pulling me into a bear hug. Everyone but Lin gave me a bear hug.

"What happened?" Ayako asked.

"I don't really know! I mean, Naru found me in the park, but still!" I explained. Everyone smiled as Luna went to Gene. Their hands...

"Are you two..."

"Dating?"

"Age doesn't matter~" Gene said.

"PEDO!" Yasu and I yelled pointing at Gene. For once, John had a dark aura.

"Boyfriend I hear?" John said as Luna jumped on Gene's back.

"RUN FOR IT GENE!" Luna yelled as Gene and her ran outside. All of us laughed and we were all catching up with each other.

"Mai can I talk to you for a moment?" Naru asked and I nodded as he lead me outside. We looked at the stars.

"What was it that you needed?" I asked and Naru smiled. I blushed. This guy still knows how to make me blush! Naru leaned towards me and so did I.

"Are you two going to take your sweet time or what?" Gene asked. We pushed Gene into the office along with Luna.

"I love you Naru."

I love you too Mai." And with that said, we sealed it with a kiss.

"YEAH!" The gang cheered. We looked at them and they were looking through the window. I sighed.

"When will we ever get a break?" I asked and Naru just looked at me. We kissed fast and went inside.

"When is the marriage?" Ayako asked and I blushed madly.

Normal P.O.V.

And they were all happy to have Mai back.

**THE END...? **

* * *

**Thanks for those who supported me! Oh, and I really need those suggestions~ **

**Nyaha! Salamat Po! (I'm Filipino) **

**-KawaiixKawaii out! **

**Chu~ **


End file.
